The objective is to complete a feasibility study on the possibility of contacting a suitable number of female drycleaning workers who are members of a labor union in St. Louis, Missouri. This union has been under study for cancer mortality by the Environmental Epidemiology Branch at the National Cancer Institute. The effort of the feasibility study is to determine whether or not a sufficient sample of female workers is available and willing to cooperate in an interview survey of their reproductive experience. The major study of interest would focus on the current rate of spontaneous abortion and other reproductive outcomes including birth defects. A second issue under consideration is whether or not tissue samples of parents of fetuses should be studied for cytogenetic damage.